Too Late
by lilangel89
Summary: one-shot, no magic. Sakura works at a cd store and Syaoran comes very often to buy cds. Sakura and Syaoran both like each other, but Syaoran is too shy to ask her out. When he finally has the guts to ask her out…?! Will they be together? R&R!!!


A/N: Hi hi, this is my first fic so go easy on me. My friend told me a story similar to this one except I changed it to a CCS. S+S? no magic! Hope you like it~  
  
Summary: Sakura works at a cd store and Syaoran comes very often to buy cds. Sakura and Syaoran both like each other, but Syaoran is too shy to ask her out. When he finally has the guts to ask her out.?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Don't sue.  
  
Too Late  
  
"Yes! Only 15 more minutes until we get off work! Do you want to go somewhere after?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who wasn't paying attention to her. It wasn't Sakura's fault. There was loud music being played and she was busy getting change for the man who just purchased some cds.  
  
"Thank-you, come back soon!" Sakura turned back to Tomoyo who was waiting patiently for Sakura to answer. "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh. "I was saying do you wa---Look over there!"  
  
"Wha? Where?" Sakura turned to where Tomoyo was pointing.  
  
"Over there, the boy with the black hair looking at the CDs."  
  
Sakura took a look at the boy Tomoyo was pointing to and then looked back at Tomoyo who looked like she was under a spell. This time, it was Sakura's turn to sigh. Sakura wasn't even going to bother telling Tomoyo that she was going to get their jackets and leave, until she saw the chestnut haired boy with the boy Tomoyo was starring at. She had seen him at the store a few times so she decided to stick around for a few more minutes.  
  
"How much does this CD cost?" Tomoyo was so lost in the black haired boy's eyes she didn't ever hear what the other boy said.  
  
"Hello? Excuse me, miss?" The chestnut haired boy looked at what she was starring at and rolled his eyes. Sakura quickly walked towards him.  
  
"Sorry about that, she's kinda.. uh.. tired." She quickly said, "So what was your question?"  
  
"I was wondering how much this CD cost."  
  
"That one's $16.99"  
  
"Okay, I'll pay for that now."  
  
"Thank-you, come back soon." She smiled. She meant it. He smiled back.  
  
"Syaoran, you ready to go yet?"  
  
"His name's Syaoran," Sakura whispered quietly to herself.  
  
"Yeah coming Eriol." Syaoran took the bag and started to leave with his friend.  
  
Tomoyo's smile soon turned into a frown. "No! He's leaving!"  
  
"And we are too, it's 5:30, we can go now."  
  
"I didn't even get his name!" Tomoyo complained.  
  
"His name's Eriol, now can we go?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I heard Syaoran call him that."  
  
"Syaoran? Oh, you mean the auburn haired boy. He's pretty cute, you like him?"  
  
"I DO NOT!" Sakura started to blush like crazy.  
  
"Chill, I was just joking, but by the looks of it, you do."  
  
"Whatever you say Tomoyo. Let's go already!"  
  
********************  
  
It was Friday, which meant another day of work. Sakura got out of bed and quickly got ready for work. She was already late, as usual. She didn't have time to eat breakfast so she said bye to her dad and brother and drove to work. Tomoyo had taken the day off so it was only her and Chiharu at the store. Sakura sat at the counter of the cd store thinking about what Tomoyo had said yesterday while Chiharu helped some customers find the cds they were looking for. '.he's pretty cute, you like him?' She did get nervous when he came and always blushed when he talked to her. 'He is pretty cute.'  
  
********************  
  
"I'm bored." Syaoran and Eriol were sitting on bench outside at McDonalds. (A/N: sorry couldn't think of another place)  
  
"Let's go to the CD store at the mall." Suggested Eriol.  
  
"So the girl can stare at you again?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Syaoran, do you have some kind of psychic powers you're not telling me about?" He questioned, "We're best friends, we aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other like. you liking the girl with emerald eyes?!"  
  
"No I DoN't!" Syaoran's cheeks turned pink as fast as he said 'no I don't'.  
  
Eriol laughed, "I see the way you look and smile at her. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." (A/N: The Nile, denial... get it? lol)  
  
Now Syaoran's cheeks were as red as a tomato. Syaoran gave Eriol his 'whatever you say' look.  
  
********************  
  
-At The Mall-  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked into the cd store and took a look around.  
  
"Too bad Eriol, she's not here today, just the auburn haired girl."  
  
Eriol looked at bit disappointed but the expression on his face quickly turned back into a smile, "Go ask her out!" Then he pushed him to her direction. Sakura stood at the counter, happy to see that Syaoran had come, but was a little confused why he looked like he was about to trip.  
  
Syaoran regained his balance and quickly grabbed a cd off the shelf and managed to say, "um. I'd l-like to pp-ay for this."  
  
Sakura took the cd and took one look at it and looked back up, "That's really nice of you to buy this for your younger sibling."  
  
"I have four older sisters."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Syaoran was wondering why she had asked that, so he took a look at the cd himself and turned 100 different shades of red. He was about to pay for the Barney soundtrack! He quickly thought up of an excuse and said "uh.. uh.. it's for my cousin."  
  
After Syaoran had paid for the cd, he walked miserably back to Eriol who was laughing his head off. "L-Let's see what cd you bought." Eriol took the bag from Syaoran's hand and started to laugh even harder, (if that was even possible).  
  
"Eriol, you owe me a total of $17.48"  
  
Eriol was still laughing and wasn't even paying attention to what Syaoran was saying. Syaoran was a bit annoyed so he started to leave without him. "I'm going home. Bye."  
  
"S-Syao-ran," he called still laughing, "hey, wait up!"  
  
********************  
  
-Syaoran's House-  
  
"What a waste of money." Syaoran was all alone in his room so he wasn't saying that to anyone in particular. He didn't even bother to take the cd out of the bag and put it in one of his drawers. He let out a sigh, "Work tomorrow."  
  
********************  
  
-A Few Days Later at the Cd Store-  
  
"So he came and asked you out?" Tomoyo blushed a bit and nodded. "I shouldn't have taken the day of then!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Okay, I have to go now or I'll be late for my date! How do I look?  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"I'll call you, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Just as Tomoyo was leaving, Syaoran walk in. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and winked at her. Syaoran went behind a shelf of cds and pretended to look at the cds but was actually looking at Sakura. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought. He usually stayed until Sakura noticed he was there and smiled at him. He went every few days to see her. He really wanted to ask her out but was too shy! (.)  
  
"Hey, its you again, you must listen to a lot of music."  
  
'No, just like seeing you.' He thought, but said "Yeah."  
  
She smiled. "Here's your receipt and change Syaoran, have a nice day."  
  
"Thanks," He was about to leave but asked, "how do you---?"  
  
Sakura started to blush, "I heard your friend call you that, . that's your name right?"  
  
"Yup.Syaoran Li, and you are?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Nice to meet you, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
********************  
  
A month passed and every few days, Syaoran would go to where Sakura worked to see her. He still hasn't asked her out. Syaoran lay on his bed, tired from the long day of work. He had just went to see Sakura and of course bought another cd. He never bothered to open the cd. He got up and opened his drawer to put it with the rest but there wasn't any more room. So put the bag in a box and put the box underneath his bed. 'Why can't I just ask her out? Just say, "Sakura, do you wanna go somewhere after you get off work?" He let out a sigh and fell backwards onto his bed.  
  
********************  
  
-Sakura's House-  
  
"I take a day off and I have nothing to do, Tomoyo's working. what should I do? I know, I'll go to Dairy Queen and visit Rika."  
  
********************  
  
-At Dairy Queen-  
  
"Hi Sakura! Why are you here?"  
  
"I took a day off and I don't have anything to do, so I came to see you!"  
  
Rika smiled, "Then I'll take my break right now. Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Do you have to ask? A strawberry sundae, pleeassee!"  
  
"I'll go get them to make it. Why don't you go to that table over there and have a seat, I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Here's your sundae." Rika placed the sundae on the table.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura started eating it as soon as Rika placed it on the table.  
  
"So, what's up? I thought you would be at work today, its been a few days already, isn't he suppose to come?" Rika asked curiously.  
  
Sakura kept eating her sundae and didn't bother to look up and replied, "Its been a month and he says almost the same thing each time he comes." She let out a sigh.  
  
"I see, so who is this guy?"  
  
"His name is Syaoran. I even did what you suggested."  
  
"Rika, customers." Someone shouted from the counter.  
  
"Sorry I have to go now." She said getting up and walking to the counter.  
  
"That's okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Perfect time to take a break." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran, my friend Sak---" she stopped talking for a second. ' Why didn't I realise this before?' "I have to talk to you later."  
  
Sakura finished her sundae and waved bye to Rika before leaving. 'Sakura came' Sakura didn't notice Syaoran watching her leave, but Rika did.  
  
~*~*~Later~*~*~  
  
Dairy Queen was about to close and they had finished cleaning up. Syaoran was about to leave but Rika stopped him. "What's the hurry? Can I talk to you?  
  
"Oh right, I forgot, sorry. I was headed for the mall, it closes in 15 minutes." He said looking at his watch. "Can you make it quick?" They sat at one of the tables.  
  
"Sakura isn't at work today, she took the day off."  
  
Syaoran who was looking down at his watch slowly turned his head back up. He didn't know what to say, "H-How----?"  
  
"Sakura's my friend, she told me about you but never told me the name of the guy she liked, until today. Why are you even going to see her every few days if you don't like her?"  
  
"I DO!" he shouted a bit too loud.  
  
"Then ask her out! She'll say yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm 100% sure!"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
*********************  
  
-At the Cd Store-  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Rika said cheerfully. Sakura looked all sad, "Hi Rika."  
  
"Rika!" Chiharu shouted from the other side of the room. Rika waved back.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was all ready to go, but was just practicing in front of the mirror one last time, "Sakura, uh--do you wanna go somewhere after you get off work? Perfect!" He had planned to take her out for dinner and then to the movies. He even bought flower for her. He was about to leave the house when his mother stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going on a date!"  
  
"Whose the lucky girl?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. If she says yes, but I got to go now or I'll be late. Bye!"  
  
"Have fun sweetie."  
  
He put the flowers at the back of his silver Jetta (A/N: my future car ^_^) and headed for the mall.  
  
********************  
  
"I took the day off." She said to Sakura, who wasn't really paying attention. 'so he hasn't come yet.' Just when Sakura opened her mouth to reply, she felt an unexplainable ache in her heart.  
  
"You okay Sakura?" Rika asked concerned.  
  
********************  
  
Yelen eyes were red and swollen, she had cried all the way home from the hospital. She couldn't believe it. Syaoran had died in a car crash. She walked into his room and looked around. Then she saw a box sticking out of his bed. She pulled it out and it was filled with tiny bags. She took out what was in one of the bags and saw an unopened cd, receipt and another piece of paper. It had written on it : Sakura Kinomoto 555-1957  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: How ironic! Remember when Sakura told Rika that she even did what she suggested? Good or bad? Sorry if it wasn't good :P, but it's my first fic! PLZ REVIEW ! 


End file.
